<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlikely matchmaker by HijikataTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159749">Unlikely matchmaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash'>HijikataTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Swearing, Worry, sougo is whipped but he doesnt know, this prompt has been sitting in my notes for months, wrote this for me because i needed it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki tells Sougo yatos can die of sadness as a joke and he takes it seriously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagura/Okita Sougo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unlikely matchmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who's back after almost a year. noice</p><p>enjoy this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" </p><p>"Oh you heard me." </p><p>Sougo can't believe the words that just came out of his friend's mouth. He stares at the silver haired man for a whole minute before he can utter another word. He just can't fathom what he just heard. "You're fucking me with, right?"</p><p>"Sougo, when have I ever lied to you?" Gintoki looks dead serious, but the yougner man can still recall the countless of times he was lied to by the man in front of him. He wants to point it out to him, but it seems pointless and Gintoki is already talking again. "I learned about it only recently, too. Her father told me."</p><p>"It doesn't make sense. You're telling me that yatos can die of sadness? Wouldn't Kagura have died when her mother passed away then?" He's trying to understand. But Gintoki wasn't the most trustworthy guy he knew. He liked to pull pranks. He was a weird guy. At the same time, if Kagura's father had told him, it had to be true. Why would he lie about that? </p><p>"Listen, I don't know all the details. I'm just telling you so that you can be careful not to make her too sad. Got that?" It sounds like a threat and that's what convinces Sougo that it is indeed true. He nods his head silently and thanks Gintoki for telling him. The older man smiles and leaves the table where they were sitting at. </p><p>He's left alone at the cafe, wondering how to deal with this new information. Who would have thought that the strongest clan in the universe was so vulnerable when faced with strong emotions? When he thinks back on it, he can't reminisce a single time where he saw Kagura truly sad. It messes with his head and without thinking twice about it, he makes it his goal to avoid making her sad. They may be rivals, but he didn't want to see her die. </p><hr/><p>The next day, he tries to find Kagura in town only to be left empty handed. He thought she would be at their usual spot, at the park, but he finds no trace of her. He finally decides to head to the yorozuya's headquarters, even if he never did so before. Ever since his conversation with Gintoki, he couldn't get the fact out of his head. He kept thinking about it and it irritated him.</p><p>He lets himself in the small appartment and the first thing he hears is the sound of the tv. It's dark in the living room and he can see only one figure sitting down, hugging a sleeping Sadaharu. He recognizes Kagura by her small form and he feels a wave of relief wash over him. He curses loudly at himself for it, and that seems to get Kagura out of her concentration.</p><p>She turns around for the first time since he came in and that's when he notices the huge tears in her eyes. Judging by the redness of her eyes, it looked like she had been crying for a while now and that's all it takes to send Sougo in a panic. "W-what happened? Are you okay?" </p><p>She looks at him still, teardrops staining her cheeks. "It's just so sad, this soap opera is so sad!" She wails and Sougo wonders how he got in this situation. Why was he so worried? </p><p>He hurries over to the tv and closes it. He hesitates before closing the distance between Kagura and him, but finally does so when Sadaharu stands up, almost signaling to Sougo that it's his turn to comfort the girl. He wants to be comforting, but his words come out a little more sarcastic. "Aren't you too old to be crying over some tv show?" </p><p>Kagura punches his shoulder and smirks. "I'm only nineteen, stupid sadist." Sougo rubs his shoulder in an attempt to make it hurt less. Damn yatos, why are they so strong? </p><p>He ignores her comment and turns her head to face him. At least she half smiled, right? She wouldn't die, now, right? The endless questions and his worry dance around in his head and he wants to kill Gintoki for even sharing this information with him. How was he going to live his life, knowing that somewhere, somewhat, Kagura could be just a little too sad and die right then and there? Why did he seem like the only one who cared? Where was Gintoki? Shinpachi? Hell, where was her dad? </p><p>Without thinking, Sougo drags his thumbs under Kagura's eyes, wiping away the tears. He wishes he could wipe away her sadness, as well, even if it was caused by a simple tv show. If it took only this little to make her unhappy, how was she going to survive out there? How did she survive until now?</p><p>He doesn't realize that his thumbs have continued their motion this whole time, slightly stroking the girl's face in a soothing manner. He had done it so naturally and never noticed the growing blush creeping it's way on Kagura's face. She finally snaps and pushes his hands away from her. She grabs her own face and curses the man. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Her voice is trembling, but it doesn't seem like she's sad anymore. </p><p>"I'm- I was...hmm," Sougo's brain feels empty at that moment. She was right, what exactly was he doing? They weren't that close, why was he here? He opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, searching for something to say, but nothing comes up. There's a fog in his mind that he can't get rid of. </p><p>Kagura appears even more flustered before she chases him out. "Get out, just get out of here." </p><p>He does as he is told, what more could he do? He doesn't even know what to say to her. She seemed angry as she tossed him out and locked the door behind her. Sougo wants to ask a million questions, but he doesn't know where to start and he's scared of the answers. He walks back to the Shinsengumi, glad that at least now she was angry instead of sad. </p><hr/><p>It takes a week before they run into each other again. It's a coincidence that Sougo's glad for. Their last meeting was awkward and he hated it. Couldn't they go back to fighting and bickering almost every day like before? He hated how alone he felt in her absence. </p><p>"Hey," he says, hoping it doesn't startle her. They both stop, facing each other. Kagura looks fine. At first glance it seems like the precious events didn't affect her. </p><p>"Hey," she answers, simply. That one word almost knocks Sougo out of his shoes, and he realizes that their last encounter may have affected him more than anyone else. "What're you doing?" </p><p>"Me? I was going to take a walk along the river." He wasn't, he was going to the park to see if she would be there. He didn't know if he was lucky to have met her on his way there or not. </p><p>"Oh, I wanted to talk to you so I was on my way to the Shinsengumi," she smiles to him and Sougo wants to rip his heart out and throw it into the river for making him feel like this. It was just a smile. "Do you mind?" </p><p>He shakes his head, expecting her to start walking, but she doesn't and he wonders if she's really fine. "What is it?" He hates worrying about her. </p><p>"I like you, and I'm fairly certain you do too," she gets the words out without hesitation, each syllable more horrifying than the other. Sougo chokes on nothing. "What?" </p><p>"Me? <em>I</em> like <em>you</em>?" He sounds way meaner than he intends to be. He sees the way her face drops and the way her big blue eyes are searching for an answer in his features. He tries to stay indifferent, but why? Why is he being so harsh? He knows all too well how he feels towards the girl. He only confirmed the fact after what happened a week ago and now he is denying it. He blames it on his personality, blames it on his insecurity, blames it on Kagura for coming onto him too strongly. He blames it on everyone and everything except himself. He hates himself. </p><p>Kagura stares at him, waiting for a more elaborate answer, but Sougo remains silent and unreadable. She probably hates him now and Sougo feels kind of relieved at the thought. He feels awful, but he still can't find it in himself to correct himself. </p><p>"Fine, I get it. Don't ever talk to me again." She pushes past him, half running to her next destination. He catches her rubbing her eyes, but he can't do anything. He wants to run after her, but he is stunned in his place. He was so stupid, how could he be so stupid? If Gintoki hadn't talked to him about this whole thing, none of this would have ever happened. It was all his fault, yes, Gintoki was the one to blame. </p><p>Sougo feels his limbs regaining consciousness after Gintoki popped into his head. Sougo made her sad. She was surely crying right now, she was probably sad after being rejected so coldly. It hits Sougo a little too late that she would die of sadness if he didn't find her. </p><p>He starts running in the same direction that she had left. He realizes it's the way to the yorozuya and immediately heads there. The lights are all out and he wonders in panic if he came too late. It had been ten minutes since she left. How much time did it take to die of sadness? Minutes? Hours? Days? Why didn't he ask Kagura when he had the chance? </p><p>Sougo frantically enters through the front door, his eyes searching for Kagura in every corner. He finds her on the couch, lying down. He wants to scream, but instead hurries to see her. </p><p>He finally feels like he can breathe properly when he sees her eyes wide open and tears still falling down. He had never been this thankful to see someone crying. </p><p>"I told you to never talk to me again!" She half screams to him, but he doesn't care. He feels overwhelmed with emotions and relief. He falls onter her, hugging her softly. He didn't want to startle her again. </p><p>"I really thought you'd be gone," he breathes in deeply. "I hate yatos." </p><p>Kagura tries to push away, but Sougo doesn't move. "So now you hate my entire race? Just me wasn't enough?" </p><p>Sougo pushes her out of his arms, holding her shoulders to make her look at him. "No, that's not it. I mean, I like you. I like you a lot, even. I thought you were going to die because of me!" He feels breathless and embarassed, but the way Kagura smiles at his words makes it all worth it. </p><p>"Why didn't you say so earlier? You made everything more complicated than necessary," Sougo apologizes, he would never stop being cold, he thinks. "But I wasn't sad to the point where I'd kill myself, what are you talking about?" Kagura seems genuinely confused. </p><p>"You were sad, no?" He asks, as confused as kagura. </p><p>"Yeah, I was really sad, I probably would have cried for weeks, what's your point?" She cocks her head to the side, curious. </p><p>"Well, yatos die of sadness, right? You probably would have died since you were too sad, no?" Kagura explodes into laughter after he finished his sentence. </p><p>"Who told you that?" She won't stop laughing and Sougo knows what's coming. </p><p>"...Gintoki," Kagura is laughing even harder now and it's killing Sougo. </p><p>"He was just kidding, why did you believe him? Is that why you were so concerned the other day? And today?" She slaps her knee while trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so naive." </p><p>Sougo's whole face is red by now and he thinks of a thousand ways to kill Gintoki. "It sounded real!" He tries to defend himself, but Kagura just won't shut up. </p><p>He grabs her face and presses their lips together, hoping to shut her up. It works, because as soon as she feels his breath on her, she stops laughing and lets him take control of their kiss. It lasts only a few seconds, but it's enough to wake up every burried feelings Sougo had. </p><p>They pull apart and Kagura's blushing face is so cute it almost makes up for all the trouble he went through for her. </p><p>"I guess I can at least thank Gintoki for that," he says to her, so lowly she almost doesn't catch it. She smiles and slaps his chest. </p><p>"You're so stupid, why do I even like you?" Sougo doesn't answer, he simply pulls her into another kiss, hoping it can make up for everything he did.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as usual, kudos and comments are vvv appreciated!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>